erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Levenslang's world
Levenslang's world is a parallel universe to the United Plane. It was discovered by Krayhan and Morduin shortly after getting banished by one of Mordraut's auramancers during the Protogenoi Civil War. The plane, as the name implies, was designed by a creator god named Levenslang who is believed to have been in similar power to Ouroboros. Overview Levenslang's world was very similar to the United Plane in scope and scale, but was still a very different place. In Levenslang's world, gigantic floating continents held up by enormous flying turtles drifted across the sky. These giant turtles are the parallel counterpart to the Protogenoi Dragons in that they were made in the image of the creator god - Levenslang himself took the form of an unfathomably gigantic tortoise from which all the other giant turtles flew above. Levenslang's world, like the United Plane, had its own share of elemental gods, many of which were the same as those on its counterpart world. However, the native races are drastically different. The dominant mortal species are a race of flying monkey-like humans that evolved to jump, climb and fly through the wild environment. History Very little of the early history of Levenslang's world is unknown as the plane had no previous contact with the United Plane, although it remained very peaceful. The first beings from Erudite to discover this world was Krayhan and Morduin, the twin dragon gods. Levenslang had never seen a dragon before and was utterly fascinated by Krayhan and Morduin. Levenslang had previously thought he had spawned all creation, but these dragons that stood before him were proof that he did not. Seeking to learn from them, Levenslang chose to honor Krayhan and Morduin by creating a new race of dragons, the Yoltox. However, Levenslang did not previously know of the concept of war and chaos, and failed to understand what he created. Very soon afterwards, the Yoltox flew from continent to continent, razing villages and terrorizing the native inhabitants. While such actions were common in Erudite, Levenslang had never seen anything like this before, and was utterly reviled. Thus, all the gods declared war on the Yoltox leading to a great battle. Eventually, all the Yoltox were sealed in a sphere of ice. Morduin saw this as a betrayal of the very idea of chaos, and thus decided to take matters into his own hands, spreading destruction while also gathering followers. Krayhan, however, apologized to Levenslang for his brother's actions, explaining that in their world, the balance between order and chaos had to be preserved, and that Levenslang's world did not have enough chaos in his eyes. Destruction Ultimately though, Morduin was driven mad as his lust for destruction grew uncontrollable. He discovered that the god of destruction, Vernietigen, did in fact have a presence in the world and chose to unleash him upon Levenslang's world. In the end though, the gods failed to stop Vernietigen leading to the annihilation of Levenslang's world, sending Krayhan and Morduin off once again into the nexus between worlds. Levenslang chose to depart into parts unknown, unsure what to do after the destruction of his own creation. Morduin is said to have continued to search for other worlds to destroy, looking for other parallel universes where Vernietigen could be found, and unleash him, while Krayhan continued to do everything in his power to prevent more worlds from being destroyed. Category:Planes